Brotherhood of Mutants
The Brotherhood of Mutants are a group of mutants who believe that mutants are superior to humans. The group was formed by Magneto due to his belief that if mutants did not defend themselves, they would be wiped out by humans. History The original leader of the team was Magneto, a mutant with the ability to control magnetic fields. It would later be revealed that Magneto was a Holocaust survivor, explaining his distrust of humanity and its inability to accept those who are different. ''X-Men: First Class Magneto formed the Brotherhood after the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. The team consisted of him, Azazel, Riptide, Angel Salvadore, Mystique, and Emma Frost. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1963, The Brotherhood Members Azazel and Angel Salvadore (who took the name Tempest) died in a firefight while fighting with Project Wideawake. Magneto was captured by the government and was taken to a plastic prison when he was trying to save John F. Kennedy who was being assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. Magneto also mentioned that Emma Frost and Banshee was killed and experimented by Bolivar Trask. After Magneto's capture. Mystique went solo and traveled the world to assist mutants. She had found out what Trask was doing and went on a worldwide search for him and freed as many mutants as she could from his wraith. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Mystique finds and kills Trask at the Paris peace conference. However, the outcome was one she never expected as she was captured by Styrker and was tortured and experimented on. Magneto and Mystique were later either broken out of their prisons or were released. X-Men In what could be seen as a precursor to the Brotherhood, Lehnsherr was assisted by Mystique, Toad and Sabretooth in attempt to mutate world leaders at a United Nations summit with a machine. When talking to Robert Kelly after his capture, Lehnsherr referred to mutation as a Brotherhood. When the group's attempt failed, the group disbanded. Lehnsherr and Darkholme were the only members of the group that would join the Brotherhood. X2: X-Men United The lineup was greatly reduced to Magneto and Mystique only. They teamed up with the X-Men in order to stop William Stryker from killing all of the world's mutants. However, at the end, they were joined by Pyro. X-Men: The Last Stand The Brotherhood was formed by Lehnsherr and Pyro after the cure for mutation was announced by Worthington Labs. They were joined by Phat, Spike and The Omegas, a group of mutants consisting of Callisto, Quill, Psylocke, Arclight at a Mutant Community Action Meeting at the Holy Trinity Church. With the assistance of Callisto, Lehnsherr relocated Raven Darkholme, who had been arrested attempting to break into the FDA. Lehnsherr destroyed the all-but prisoner-transportation truck holding Darkholme and released her as well as Multiple Man and Juggernaut however Raven was left behind when she was hit with mutant cure protecting Magneto who then sadly left her behind as she was not one of them any more. Mardox and Marko proceeded to join the Brotherhood. Jean Grey also joined the Brotherhood as Phoenix. The team was disbanded after most of the mutants were depowered by the cure and killed by the Phoenix force during the battle on Alcatraz Island. New Timeline Dark Phoenix After Jean Grey had come to Genosha and nearly killed a squad of soldiers who had come to arrest her along with discovering from Hank McCoy that Jean had killed Mystique. Erik reformed the Brotherhood of Mutants consisting of himself and fellow mutants Selene Gallio and Ariki along with Hank who also wanted revenge for Ravens death with the goal of killing Jean. Tracking Jean to New York City thanks to Selene the group were confronted by Charles Xavier and the X-Men. While Charles tried to talk Erik and Hank out of killing Jean, Erik was not willing to listen and as a result a fight began between the two factions until the Mutant Control Unit arrived and detained all the mutants by outfitting them with Mutant Inhibitor Collars. On a train to a containment facility Charles and Scott Summers managed to convince Erik and Hank that killing Jean would not be what Raven would wanted as the alien beings known as the D'Bari attacked the train seeking Jeans cosmic power known as the Phoenix. Touched and convinced by their words Erik and the Brotherhood of Mutants stood by the X-Men as the fought the D'Bari in order to protect Jean. During the battle both Selene and Ariki were killed leaving Erik the only survivor. Although their sacrifice was not in vain as Jean would go on to slay the remaining D'Bari, including their leader Vuk. Team beliefs *Homosapiens are inferior. *"The Cure" is a way to suppress rather than help mutants. Members First Generation *Magneto (A former member of Division X and the X-Men) *Mystique (A former member of Division X and the X-Men) *Azazel (Deceased, A former member of the Hellfire Club) *Riptide (Unknown, A former member of the Hellfire Club) *Tempest (Deceased, A former member of Division X and the Hellfire Club) *Emma Frost (Deceased, A former member of the Hellfire Club) Second Generation *Magneto *Mystique *Toad (Deceased) *Sabretooth (Unknown, former member of Team X) Third Generation *Magneto *Mystique (Depowered) *Pyro (A former student of Charles Xavier) *Multiple Man (Arrested by U.S. Army troops) *Juggernaut *Ash *Vanisher *Arclight (Deceased) *Callisto (Deceased) *Quill (Deceased) *Psylocke (Possibly deceased) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Deceased, A former member of the X-Men) *Phat (Deceased) *Spike (Deceased) *Anole (Depowered) *Glob Herman (Depowered, Powers possibly restored) *Dominikos Petrakis (Unknown) Allies and Enemies *X-Men - Enemies turned allies turned enemies again. *Stryker - Enemy. *Warren Worthington II - Enemy. *Leech - Enemy. Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia *In X-Men: First Class, Magneto forms the Brotherhood with Mystique, Emma Frost, Angel, Riptide, and Azazel. Riptide is the only mutant whose fate is unknown. *During the ambush of Alcatraz in X-Men: The Last Stand, several of the unnamed mutants in the ambush are seen with Rhinoceros-like horns, glowing eyes, regenerating limbs, and multiplying abilities (not to be confused with Multiple Man). Gallery 640px-Brotherhood_of_Mutants_02.JPG|The First Incarnation of the Brotherhood (minus Emma Frost) on the shores of Cuba The Brotherhood First Class.PNG|The Brotherhood at the end of X-Men: First Class. Brotherhood_of_Mutants_01.jpg|The Brotherhood as seen in X-Men. Slide11.JPG|A team that served as a precursor to The Brotherhood as they appeared in X-Men. X-Men-3-ps20.jpg|The remainder of the Brotherhood recruiting more mutants. Mutants.jpg 3018500752_4d13e77353_o.png|Promotional Poster of the New Brotherhood imagebrohood.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Supervillain teams Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005